


Collide - the teaser

by Vega_Lume



Series: Collide [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Angst, Blood, Death, Eventual Smut, Humor, M/M, Rare Pair, Romance, Suicide Attempt, possible parallel universe?, sap, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Lume/pseuds/Vega_Lume
Summary: This is the first in a series of small ficlets that will lead up to the full story.The ficlets take place on an alternate timeline that parallels some of the most important events of the series, beginning shortly after Heero is first sent to Earth. They focus on the relationship between Treize and Heero.Tags for the entire 'Collide' Series. See the notes for warnings specific to that part.The





	Collide - the teaser

**Author's Note:**

> The actual story takes place after the end of the first war and will begin (in my timeline) the day before this teaser. 
> 
> I am posting the teaser before the ficlets because that is how I wrote them.
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Though it does parallel the true timeline and shares certain events, I am totally screwing with the timeline of the series here. There may be some spoilers but if you’re reading this then there’s probably nothing here that you don’t already know about the series.

Started October the 28th 2017

Collide - The Teaser  
Author: Vega-Lume  
Pairing: 13x1  
Alternate Timeline, OOC, Yaoi, citrus

~I'm quiet you know. You make a first impression.  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind.  
Even the best fall down sometimes.  
Even the stars refuse to shine.  
Out of the back you fall in time.  
I somehow find you and I collide.  
Howie Day~

 

Collide  
By Vel

The Teaser~

Odd shuffling, clinking sounds filtered through the drugged muddy realm of his mind.  
A woman was laughing. That was odd. There were no women on the base, at least as far as he knew. He hadn’t seen or heard a female voice in what felt like years now.

He shifted slightly and came to the realization that he was no longer restrained to the hard hospital bed that had become his hell ever since Chang had blown him out of the sky. This bed was a real bed, soft but firm with a real pillow and soft sheets. The room was different as well. There was no damp, musty smell here, just the faint aroma of some spicy meal with undertones of laundry detergent and unwashed skin, the last coming from his own body.

As his other senses returned to him he noticed the comforting warmth of the room and the steady hum of a fan mixed with gentle classical piano music turned low.

Blinking his eyes he was greeted with a white ceiling bathed in darkness.

The laugh sounded again.

“Shhh,” someone said and the female whispered loudly. “Sorry, sorry.” 

Then there was the distinct sound of a lighter being struck, once, twice then a third time before it was set on the table with an audible click. The smell of tobacco now overpowered the lingering spicy aroma.

“That’s a bad habit.” The woman stated her distaste clearly present in her tone. “What does your husband have to say about it?”

“He hasn’t said anything about it,” the man replied and Treize frowned. The voice was familiar but he couldn’t place where he knew it with the fog still clouding his thoughts.

“James,” she scolded.

“Will you be quite and help me get this done?” he hissed and Treize’s frown deepened. The voice he knew, but it didn’t belong to a James, of that he was sure but he just couldn’t put his finger on who it belonged to.

The woman let out an exasperated sigh and the shuffling, clinking sounds began again.

“Shit!” the woman cursed suddenly and there was a loud scraping sound, like a piece of furniture being dragged across a floor.

“Lindy,” the tired sounding utterance of her name was followed but a hallow thump. 

Turning his head Treize was able to focus his blurry eyes on the pair. A small table had been set up in a far corner with several lamps placed around it, those lamps providing the only light in what looked to be a tiny apartment space. Another smaller table sat to the side, its surface littered with small, colorful items that he couldn’t make out yet and next to that table stood a young woman with long golden blond hair loosely framing her pale face. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

The dark-haired man had his back to the bed where Treize lay and was seated as he slumped over the small table, his head pillowed in his arms. Smoke from his cigarette rising undisturbed from a hand Treize could not see.

“I’m so sorry,” she replied in an apologetic tone.

“It’s alright,” he said softly. “It isn’t ruined I was able to pick it up in time.”

“I’m glad for that but I just made a big mess all over the table and the floor.”

“It’s just water,” he replied. “And it’s not like you did it on purpose.”

She walked around the table and kneaded his shoulders for a moment. He shifted his head to look up at her and said something that Treize couldn’t hear. The woman stopped what she was doing and walked away only to return a moment later with a towel that she used to mop up the floor under the table.  
James sat up then and took a drag from his cigarette then tamped out the spent butt in the ashtray before lifting a few dripping items from the table and handing them to the girl who took them out of Treize’s line of sight. 

Her returning steps paused, “James, he’s awake.”

The dark haired man turned, the bright light behind him obscuring his features in shadow as he rose and approached the bed. Sitting on the edge he gently touched Treize’s cheek. 

“Are you awake?” He asked softy.

For a moment he couldn’t speak as he looked into the eyes of Heero Yuy.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a lot more.


End file.
